Pocahontas Sam
by PercyandAnnabethLOVE
Summary: Sam Manson finds out she's a descendant of Pocahontas. But when she trades places with her the world gets flipped upside-down. What would happen if Pocahontas had a twin sister no one knew about? Find out. Sorry for the stupid name.
1. Chapter 1

**Pocahontas: Oh, little platypus. Can I trust you?  
>Perry the platypus: *nods head yes*<br>Pocahontas: Good! PercyandAnnabethLOVE doesn't own me or Danny Phantom.  
>*GASP*<strong>

Third person's POV

She sobbed into his shirt. "It's so sad!" She cried. "Wow, Sam!" Danny said,his eyes a little wet also, "It's just a song." They were watching Pocahontas and the song 'If I Never Knew You' was playing. "I know," Sam said, wiping her eyes, "It's just, you know, my past." Last week Sam had told Danny that she was a descendant of Pocahontas. They had been trying to figure out how because she had no relation to John Rolfe, Pocahontas's husband. "Yea, I know just calm down," Danny said shushing her. Now Pocahontas was running through the woods trying to get to John Smith before they killed him. The rest of the movie they watched in silence, well, sort of. The silence was always broken by laughing, crying, gasping, and shouting 'RUN, RUN, RUN'. When it was done Sam said, "Will you carry me? I don't feel well." Danny took one look at her and knew he needed to carry her. Her face was pale and she was clammy. "Okay," Danny said. Danny picked her up and flew upstairs, turning intangible to go through the wall. (Yes, he didn't even bother to take the stairs. So sweet!) He laid her down in her bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Stay," Sam croaked, "I'm scared." At first Danny looked hesitant but took one look at her and decided to stay. "When you wake up I'll be right here, I promise," He said, "Good night, Sam." But she was already asleep.

Sam's POV

I was sitting on a huge tree stump behind a beautiful girl when, suddenly, a voice I couldn't see said, "She is here! Now is your chance." The girl whipped around and smiled, "Samantha, er, Sam, I have been waiting for you!" I studied her and noticed she looked a lot like me. She had black hair and that posture people tell me I have. "Who are you?" I asked and she smiled. "You really have not figured it out," She said, "I am Pocahontas."


	2. Surprise visitor in Virginia

**I own nothing.**

Sam's POV

"Sister!" I called, "I've always wanted a older sister." She smiled at me and said, "I hope you always wanted to be an aunt." My 'sister', Pocahontas, whistled and I heard twigs break and three heads popped out of a bush. "Daughters, Son, come here!" She called and they ran over. "Hello lady!" a little girl said and smiled a silly grin. The other boy and girl looked like twins. The boy almost automatically ran up to me, but the girl stayed behind Pocahontas's leg. I smiled, but I realized they didn't look like John Rolfe. "Sister?" I asked, but the image shimmered, "What is going on?" "You are waking up," Pocahontas said, barely audible, "Come to my land, Virginia, and bring your… friend." Then the image shattered completely. When I woke I saw Danny had kept his promise. I woke him up and he looked happy to see me okay. "Have you ever been to Virginia?" I asked him. "Noooo…" he said, drawing it out. "We have to go," I said, "Just don't ask why, okay?" Like a good boy, he didn't say a word as I packed. He picked me up, still not speaking, and flew us to his house. Once we were on the way (They're flying) he smiled and said, "Does this have anything to do with the dream you had about Pocahontas?" "How… Did you overshadow me?" I asked. Oh, he had better wish he hadn't. "Huh," He said, then a blush crept on his face, "No, nothing like that, you talk in your sleep." This time it was my turn to blush, "Yes, actually, it does. Can you keep a secret?" "Of course," He said, making sure it wasn't a trick. I told him the whole dream from the strange voice to the kids. We finally got there and Danny lowered us down. "Thank you for flying Air Danny," He said jokingly, "And ma'am, please come again." I laughed, "Now let's see what Pocahontas wanted us to see." Suddenly, a raccoon climbed up my back. "Meeko, come back here. Oh, I'm so… Sam!"


End file.
